War of the Light
by shanejayell
Summary: Stories featuring the many colored rings. Part one, Saint Walker attemps to recruit a new member... Two, Atrocitus finds a VERY angry man... Three, Blackest Night! Drabbles, sorta.
1. Blue Lantern

Blue Lantern.

A blaze of blue light and he appeared in the window, garbed in black and blue, a oddly gentle look on his face. "I am Saint Walker," he announced, "citizen, you have been found to inspire great hope. Will you become a Blue Lantern?"

The dark skinned man shook off his shock, "I can't, I have a obligation."

Walker tilted his head to the side, "How long of a obligation?"

"Four years," he admitted, "maybe eight."

"I'm sorry, our need is pressing," Walker sighed, then disappeared in a blaze of light."

"Michelle will never believe this," Barack Obama shook his head, leaving the oval office.


	2. Red Lantern

Alan Moore gaped at the screen showing DC Comics latest idea, the Watchmen animated series. 'Comedian lusting after Laurie?! Ozymandius as a Scooby Doo like detective? ARRGH!"

Sensing the flare-up of such incredible rage Atrocitus appeared, "Earthling, I sense great rage in you....."

"Give me that!" Alan Moore snartched the ring from his hand, put it out then exploded out the window.

"Well, isn't he eager?" Atrocitus blinked.

Over the next day the offices of DC Comics were destroyed, the film company burned down and all involved in the deal were killed.

End

Notes: In the Question comics it was established that Watchmen was printed IN the DC Universe, therefore there must be a Alan Moore there too. Now, assuming he saw the fake 'Watchmen' cartoon trailer I bet he'd be angry enough to draw down a Red Lantern....


	3. Blackest Night

Black Lantern

"Rise," the ring ordered.

"No."

There was a pause, as if the ring was surprised. "Rise!" it ordered again.

"Hell, no!"

"RISE!" the ring shouted.

The redhead gave it a annoyed look, "I'm Jean Grey, you twit! Wrong universe!"

"Ooops," the ring zipped off sheepishly.


	4. Star Sapphire

Star Sapphire

The quiet of the Japanese classroom was shattered as the purple light slashed through the window and zipped towards the young man at the front of the room.

"Negi Springfield of Earth," the purple ring declared, "you are capable of inspiring great love. Welcome to the star Sapphires!"

"Ack!" Negi yelped as the purple light washed over him.

"Oh dear," Konoka managed after a moment.

Negi felt a draft and realized his nice suit was gone. In it's place was a sparkling thong with a large purple star on the crotch. "Eck!" he blushed furiously.

"Best costume EVER!" Ayaka declared, giving a thumbs up as the blond's nose streamed blood. Then she promptly fainted.

"Idiots," Yue muttered, yet kept avidly watching.

To be continued...?


	5. Sinestro Corps

Fear

The yellow ring zipped down through the air, finding the hiding place easily. It entered the cave were the flaming man sat, absently chewing on the torn off arm of a enemy.

"Willy Pete," the yellow ring actually sounded a touch nervous as it neared, "you inspire great fear. Welcome to the Sinestro Corps."

The fire elemental caught the ring from mid-air, but didn't put it on. "This Corps, do I haveta answer to anyone?" he rumbled.

"Commander Sinestro," the ring actually sounded frightened, clutched in a firey fist.

"Nah," Willy Pete crushed it easily, destroying the ring in a instant, "I don't need the aggravation." Opening his hand he added thoughtfully, "Now where did my victim go? I could use a good skull fuck..."

End

Notes: Willy Pete is from the comic book Empowered. He is one of the scariest bastards in comics, and is sort of the ULTIMATE villain of the Empowered universe. He's a cannibal, and the only way he can get sexual satisfaction is fucking the eyesockets of his enemies. EWWW.


	6. Indigo Tribe

Indigo Tribe

The ring and staff blazed as it zigzagged across the world, searching for the one to bear it. Indigo-55 had died in orbit, attempting to help a dying alien, and now the ring searched for a new user.

Compassion called it, and it dropped to the ground as it skimmed across the land, coming to a stop in front of a startled Asian man. Dr. Kenzō Tenma looked at the ring in shock "What...?"

"Dr. Kenzō Tenma, you show great compassion. Welcome to the Indigo Tribe."

He looked at the ring, then shockingly burst into laughter. "I\m sorry," he recovered, "but my compassion has only gotten me into trouble. Find someone else."

With almost a disappointed sound the ring zipped off, leaving the man alone with his quest.

To be continued...

Notes: Dr. Kenzō Tenma is from the manga and anime Monster. It's arguable that his compassion is what starts all the bad things that happen in the series, more or less.


	7. Agent Orange

Agent Orange

The world the ring of greed flew over was one like Earth, but with subtle differences. It soared above fields full of strange and wonderful creatures, ignoring them all as it searched. There were so many possibilities! So many beings searching out, capturing and collecting. For a moment the ring was indecisive, then it found a target that sang with greed.

The boy looked up, his cap shading his eyes as the orange light zipped down. "Is it some new pokemon?" he blinked.

"Ash Ketchum" the ring declared, "you want them all."

Ash gasped as the ring blazed on his hand. He suddenly realized he didn't NEED pokeballs anymore, and there was a much more efficient way to collect the pokemon.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, seeing the odd look in Ash's eyes.

F-ZAM! Ash's ring blasted Pikachu to ash, then instantly reanimated it as a orange ring construct. "One down" he grinned madly as he recreated his clothes in orange and muttered, "a hundred and fifty to go!"

To be continued...

Notes: Come on. It's not a big leap to go from "Gotta Catch 'em all" to "MINE." Also thank you to the reader that suggested Ash as a ring user. I'm going with the original number of Pokemon, tho one can assume Ash will find the later generations eventually.


	8. Blue Lantern Two

War of the Light

Blue Lantern Two

Saint Walker had spent a long time meditating on Hope, in between his various adventures. The pale skinned alien had been aware of the Hope entity, Adara, of course, having been told of it by the Guardian Ganthlet. But somehow, he felt there was something MORE to it.

Walker meditated on Adara, on the shining blue light of hope. Then he tried to reach beyond it, to sense Hope on a even higher level. It was difficult, almost impossible, but his faith was strong and finally... he broke through.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

This was NOT what Walker had in mind.

The area around him resembled a park, and dozens and dozens of young women walked and chatted amongst themselves. Oddly they all appeared to be human girls, much like the Green Lantern Hal Jordan he had met.

Then the most powerful surge of Blue Hope he had felt pulsed through this realm, and a pink haired girl in a swirling gown appeared before him. She practically blazed with the energies of Hope, even more so than the Hope Entity.

"Who...," Walker was too choked up to speak, then managed, "who are you?"

"My name is Madoka Kaname, and I don't think you're supposed to be here," she noted mildly.

To be continued...?

SPOILER for Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Also a tip of the hat to ShadowCrystalMage for coming up with the idea of Madoka being hope first.


	9. Star Sapphire Two

War of the Light

Star Sapphire Two

The rings of the Star Sapphires were not limited to one or two to a sector, like the Green Lantern Corps. Instead the rings simply sought out great outpourings of love, homing in on people who inspired such wellsprings of emotion.

The small European nation brimmed with love, and the pink ring homed in on the palace. It zipped through normally formidable defenses, quickly reaching the throne room. "What in the...?" Kurausorasu yelped, the gunslinger nearly drawing her gun.

"Wait," the queen ordered as Iono Archeline rose, her robes flowing around her as the ring dove in towards her.

"Iono Archeline of Earth, you inspire great love," the ring started.

"Wait!" Kass yelped, the blond interrupting. "That's one of those alien power rings I heard about. Who knows what it could do?"

"Alien?" Iono blinked then smiled slowly. "That means.. I could add consorts from SPACE?!"

Several of the many young women in the throne room exchanged alarmed glances. "Oh crap," Fetch sighed.

"Iono Archeline of Earth," the purple ring repeated, "you are capable of inspiring great love. Welcome to the Star Sapphires!"

"To space!" the now purple garbed queen yelled, "And more consorts!" Everyone watched with a certain amount of disbelief as she launched herself into the sky.

"This is bad, right?" Argent asked, the little bodyguard apparently out of a job.

"Extremely bad," Kass agreed, already plotting on who she could bribe at NASA to chase after Iono...

To be continued!

Notes: Yeah, Iono The Fanatics is a obscure series. Try looking it up on dynasty scans. Very good, very funny yuri series.


End file.
